1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to shirts and sweaters, specifically reversible ones.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many types of shirts and sweaters have been created, including "sweatshirt" style ones. These generally consist of two sleeves and a bodice, with all the seams folded down and sewn, hence visible when reversed. (In other words, there is an inside out side.) Reversible versions of the above mentioned items have also been created which not only eliminate such exposed seams but also provide extra warmth and diversity over their standard, non-reversible counterparts. In most cases, these reversible clothing have a fabric of different pattern and/or color for each side, thereby taking advantage of the two-in-one feature, that is, of having two different shirts/sweaters in one. However, because of the use of conventional cuffs and ribbed rims (see FIG. 1) imposing more drastic tapering at the sleeve ends, bottom rims and collars, these garments have the disadvantages of being tight fitting, awkward, and bulky in appearance, as well as being complicated to produce since they require additional separate cutting, fitting, and attachment. No design for reversible shirts, sweaters, and/or sweatshirts heretofore known has effectively combined the elements to create a reversible top which is extremely functional, comfortable and yet stylish.